


【奇异铁】当斗篷决定不再做助攻时

by MichelleW



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 8





	【奇异铁】当斗篷决定不再做助攻时

01  
斗篷悄然无声的移动，没人注意到他。

但是Stephen看到了。他看到斗篷小心翼翼漂浮到Tony身后，在Tony走向他们的时候，绊倒了他。

不知道为什么斗篷总是热衷挑战Tony的平衡力，热衷于让Tony平地摔。这种情况已经出现过很多次，他该找斗篷谈谈了。

现在，还是想想从哪个角度会更好接到Tony不让他受伤。

但……出人意料的是，Tony没有向Stephen的方向摔。Stephen看着眼前的Tony摔到了Wong身边。

坐在沙发上听音乐的Wong被吓了一跳， Tony也是一脸尴尬。

“抱歉……”Tony站起来后对Wong说。

Stephen在其他人注意到之前立马收回了伸出的手。

他绝对要和斗篷谈谈，等到……斗篷不那么生气愿意和他交谈的时候。

02  
Tony滔滔不绝地说着他的作战计划，完全沉浸在他自己的世界里，完全没有注意到他们靠得多么近。

而Stephen，已经不知道Tony在说什么了。因为他们距离一直在减小，减小到一个让人很难不分心的范围。一旦Stephen注意到他们的距离问题后，他的注意力就更难再回到计划上。这个恶性循环的产生完全是Tony的错。

近距离让Stephen发现Tony的眼睛在阳光下看上去变浅不少，让他想到日落时太阳散发出的温暖的颜色。

“你还在听我的计划吗？”Tony的质问让Stephen立马回神。

“不错的计划。” Stephen，在有着不正常心跳频率的情况下，面无表情地回答。

Tony用怀疑的眼神作为回应。

就在这个时候，Stephen看到了出现在Tony身后的斗篷。

每当他们两人之间距离比较近时，斗篷就会出现，迅速把他们裹在一起。面对斗篷的恶作剧，Stephen忍不住叹气。斗篷什么时候有了热衷恶作剧的坏毛病？

然而预想的事情并没有发生。Tony直接走开，斗篷没有像平时那样加以干涉。他甚至没有任何动作，静静的待在原地。

非常好，看来斗篷终于停止了这个恶作剧，终于明白这个尴尬的行为没有人喜欢。没有理由他会喜欢别人靠近。他不喜欢Tony靠近，完全不喜欢。Stephen不断安慰自己。

03  
斗篷失踪了。

Stephen要去找回他的斗篷。斗篷当然会自己回来，但万一有突发情况怎么办？未来的事情谁说得准呢。

斗篷之前也失踪过。他去拜访了Tony，每次都是。

去找Tony之前，Stephen在镜子前仔细打理头发，确保它们都待在他所希望的位置上。保持最佳状态很重要。当然这不是出于个人目的为了让他自己看起来更迷人，这是为了保持好法师们的形象。总的有人为了提升法师形象做点什么吧。

通过传送门，Stephen来到Tony工作室的门口。

工作室里的Dummy注意到Stephen后，立马用机械手臂打开门。他挥动机械手臂表示欢迎。

而Tony，完全沉迷在他的焊接工作上。

Stephen耐心的站在一旁等待。

等到Tony放下锡条准备拿起一旁的咖啡的时候，Stephen开口了。

“我想我知道了医疗保险不断上涨的主要原因。”

“你知道另一个主要原因是什么吗Doc，有利用魔法突然出现惊吓别人的人存在。”

“Dummy帮我开的门，没有魔法。” Dummy听到Stephen提到他的名字后立马靠近Stephen，在他身边打转。

“没有魔法。”Stephen再次补充。

Tony无视了兴奋的小机器人。“我猜你不是来突击检查我的生活习惯。”

Stephen告诉Tony自己的斗篷又一次失踪，他是来带走斗篷的。

“如果他在的话，Friday会知道并告诉我。而直到现在她都没有通知我，所以，你的斗篷不在这里。如果是紧急情况的话，你最好赶紧去其他地方找找。”Tony的脸上出现了担忧。

“其实也没那么着急，我今天下午没什么事……”

“嘿，你的斗篷在我这里，别担心。”Wong的声音突然出现打断了Stephen。 “你不在我猜你就是去找斗篷。”

Wong就站在他们面前，身后的传送门还泛着金色的光芒。他到底来是干什么的？挑了这个时候？他就没有别的事可做了吗？

“既然你说下午没事，”Wong接着说，“我刚好有个魔法想和你商量商量，走吧。”

“Stephen？”Wong催促着。

Stephen叹了一口气，朝Tony说再见后，开启了传送门。

04  
“我向你道歉，是我不对。”Stephen用自己最诚恳的语气说。

斗篷转身背对着他。

“我不该否认你的重要性，除了战场上，你在各个方面都是无比重要，对我来说，你是我最忠诚的朋友，最得力的助手。”

斗篷动了动，还是没有转身。

“好吧，我承认，我对Tony……我喜欢他，我非常喜欢他，我不该否认的，不该在你面前否认。你是对的。”

斗篷转身面对他，但是没有靠近。

“我会考虑约他出去，不谈工作，不找别的借口。你能不要再生气了吗？你给的帮助我非常感激。”

“我明天之前绝对联系他，约他出去，告诉他我对他的感情。”Stephen补充。

得到保证后斗篷才靠近Stephen，在他身边蹭了蹭表示和解。

END


End file.
